


Wildmount Watch

by Systlin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Systlin/pseuds/Systlin
Summary: A evening at camp sometime in the future. Vex is cold. Percy is not. Grog has gas.





	

Wildmount was chilly at night. 

Well. No. That didn’t really properly cover it. It was bloody cold, that’s what it was. As much as Vex hated to admit it, Scanlan (oh, and she missed the little shit, she really did, a dull constant ache in her chest) was right about one thing. He had spoiled them with the mansion, and they’d come almost to take it for granted. Now they were back to bedrolls and standing watch, and watching a scum of ice form at the edges of the nearby brook as the night temperatures of an early spring night in Wildmount dropped down below freezing. 

Taryon was snoring cheerfully in his bedroll (expensive, lined with exotic furs, and if he called her ‘little elf girl’ one more fucking time she was going to kill him and take it for herself, she really was.) None of them really trusted him enough to let him take a watch yet. That bloody construct of his was standing inert and apparently lifeless near its owner. Vex contemplated waking Percy and getting him to sabotage the damned thing; he’d do it, she knew he would, he’d been itching to take it apart for some time now to see how it worked. 

Plus, of course, he knew that Taryon annoyed her, which annoyed him in return. She’d seen his face the first time Taryon had called her ‘little elf girl’, and the way his lips had thinned and the muscles of his jaw had clenched had been very gratifying. 

She pulled her cloak more tightly around herself, shivered, and eyed her lover. Percy was snoring softly, the sound muffled slightly by the blankets pulled up to his ears. He was warm, she knew. The man, for all he didn’t have an ounce of spare flesh on him, put off heat like a forge. If they were in the mansion, she could be curled up against him right now, tucked warm and cozy into his arms…

She sighed to herself and shifted a little closer to the fire, adding a few logs and stirring it up until they caught, little yellow and orange lounges of flame jumping higher and throwing warm gold-yellow light over their camp. 

“Hey, Tiny.” Her brother’s voice, from, apparently, nowhere. She didn’t jump as Vax melted out of the shadows; she was long since used to it. “It’s been a couple hours; I’ll take over if you want to get your head down for a while.” 

“Oh, finally.” She sighed, and nearly dove for her own bedroll. It took her moments to have her more uncomfortable armor and gear off and be snuggling down between the blankets as Vax snorted softly. 

“It’s not that cold.” He settled himself back against a fallen tree, stretching his feet out towards the fire. “I mean, we’ve been in worse.”

“Yes, and that sucked too.” Vex shivered again; her blankets, so cruelly neglected, were cold and taking a bit to warm. “You’ve got your armor attuned to cold, I know you do. I’m not wearing the Coldsnap armor.”

Vax just smirked, drawing a dagger and examining the edge idly. 

Vex settled down and closed her eyes. There was silence, for a few moments, broken by the snores of various members of Vox Machina, the soft trickling of the stream, the nighttime sounds of the forest, and the soft sound of Vax’s whetstone against steel. 

Vex opened her eyes again and huffed in frustration. 

“Oh, fuck it.” She muttered to herself. They were in camp, sure, but it wasn’t like anyone would care, it wasn’t like anyone didn’t already know, and she was still bloody cold. She sat up, grabbed Fenthras and her blanket, and headed for Percy. Behind her, Vax made a gagging sound. 

“Oh, shut up.” She said, without turning around as she laid Fenthras beside Animus and spread her blanket over top of Percy, who shifted and automatically reached for his gun.

“Whassit?” He blinked in mild confusion as she slipped under the blankets of his bedroll next to him. “Vex?”

“Hush, darling.” Ooh, yes, that was much better; under two layers of blankets and with Percy’s body warming the space, it was lovely and cozy. She snuggled up against him, her back against his chest, happily settling back into the still-new but comforting sensation of his body pressed close against hers. Somewhere behind them, Vax made more gagging noises; she ignored this. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Mmm.” Percy made an agreeable sort of sound, relaxing again now that he’d established there was no theat. He settled back down, curling an arm around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head as she tucked in against him. There was a sigh from Vax’s direction, but Vex knew her brother, and she knew it was mostly for show. 

She drifted off with Percy snoring gently into her hair and the familiar sharp scent of black powder faint and comforting in her nose. 

Over leaning against the fallen tree, Vax sighed again and rolled his eyes, but the look he gave his sister…and Percival...was fond. 

On the other side of the fire, Grog let out a particularly loud snore and farted gently. Several moments later, Taryon woke with a start, made a distressed sort of noise, and frantically pulled his nightshirt up over his nose. Vax grinned toothily at the artificer. 

“That won’t help.” He said. 

Muffled curse words came from under the shirt. 

“Yeah. He does that.” Vax grinned again. “Welcome to the group, I suppose.”


End file.
